Arrivals: Come, Brother
by sleepyoldvamp
Summary: Toys in Babeland; Optimus finds himself in unfamiliar territory.


arrivals ===

He didn't particularly enjoy waking up feeling as if he had been offline for several vorns. Then again, he couldn't remember how, where or when he had fallen into stasis. Chronometers had no recordings of the time he had been out, as if time had stopped all together, restarting when he realized he was conscious. Systems became sentient and his recognition programs alerted him of his surroundings. Optics were still regaining, so the first thing he managed to pick up were voices. There was one, small voice, that sounded familiar, as if he had heard it some eons ago, and the others were distinctly Cybertronian, which threw him off for a klik.

"He has awoken," a subtle, deeper tone came.  
"Who wants to greet him?" The smaller voice rolled in, waking him further.  
"I don't want Megatron or any of the Destron near him before he's running full speed," a third chimed in, stern and resolute.

Megatron? It was that mentioned subject that on-lined his optics, and his frame finally came into motion, forced systems restart unsettling him somewhat but bringing him to full operation and awareness. He sat up, internal alarms blaring that he had been disarmed, disturbing him further, and he took a defensive stance as best he could from where he crawled off the medical table he had been lying on. Footsteps hurridly approached, from the door to his right, and he was taken aback by the visage that greeted him.

It was the strange background whispers of ticking that invaded his senses at first, like the sound of a fading clock. It came from the unfamiliar Cybertronian that smiled harmlessly at him. He was armored like some past relic, some ancient mech statue he had seen in gardens at academies, before they had been destroyed. Optics took in the other two visitors - the second another mech of medium stature, white and just as knightly, but straight-faced and a gaze that was analytical; the last was a human, strange enough equally porportionate to the surrounding mecha, as if she had been enlarged... or they had been shrunk.

"Do not be alarmed, virtuous spark, you're in friendly hands," the taller, older mech said, presenting his open hands to the just awoken and still slightly panicked mech across from him. The defensive state lessened, and a strange comfortable air came to be.

"Nice of you to finally get your aft up, Optimus. Welcome to the Core," the human said, gaining the red and blue's attention.

He found out quickly enough the Core was an interstellar ship, not a place, and it was full of surprises. A portion of the crew was Cybertronian, he had been informed, but he had not asked about Megatron. The idea of that guy running around...

The human, Vamp, had given Optimus free clearance throughout the vessel, exception being classified areas, giving him a quick run-down of what was going on before straying off to her own business, leaving the other two mechs to take care of him.

"We've been awaiting your arrival, sir. Magnus has been taking care of our wing quite well in your absence," Skyfire reported loosely. "It's been a chaotic rival-fight though; Vamp's current ceasefire between the Destron and Autobots have reduced the younger ones to name-calling, pranks and brawling in the bilges."

Optimus sighed to himself at this news. It was strange and unusual, but at least there were no deaths. The commander looked up at the other mech, standing patiently in the back, hands behind his back and watching the exchange expectantly.

"You... I've never seen before. Who are you?" Optimus went through every recollection he had, unable to recall anything even like this mech, who exuded ancientness, yet some strange regality. The other chuckled softly, bowing slightly at the waist to the commander.

"I am Vector Prime, a predecessor of sorts. I am a guardian of time and space," the mech said simply, holding out a hand in greeting. Optimus was taken aback at the old custom, having not seen it between his people for some time. He shook the other's arm, getting a sensory feedback from the guardian that was chillingly calming. After retracting, Optimus turned his sights back to Skyfire, who stood by diligently.

"Well Skyfire, let's see who all else is awaiting my return."

"Who is that?"

Vamp was startled at the question.

"You mean you don't know who it is?"  
"No, but I know he was just brought onto the ship."

Megatron was in between being cross and confused, watching the strangely familiar red and blue bot on one of Vamp's surveillance screens. He was exploring the cruiser, just as he had done when first arriving to the Core. The human beside him gazed at the screen as well before turning her attention back to the warlord, gaze incredulous.

"It's a Prime."  
"Wha-aaat?!"

"Oh for..." Vamp rolled her eyes, watching the mech beside her veritably steam up, pacing around momentarily. Without a particle cannon or any real ability to give orders to his brood, Megatron had nothing else more to do than fluster and get upset.

"This is unspeakable! How could you... after all that time having to put up with that weak Magnus, I now have THIS..?!"  
"You know, you didn't say squat when Vector showed up."  
"HE DOESN'T COUNT!"

Watching the tirade wind down, and Megatron finally winding up in a console seat, staring blankly ahead, Vamp turned her attention back to her business of checking her ship's vitals.

"I don't want you picking a fight, you know."  
"Grrr..."


End file.
